


Alastor's Victory

by KathyPrior42



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Summary: Here's what would happen if Alastor's actions were left unchecked by the other characters...WORK IN PROGRESS
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Calm Before The Fall

Many months after the first episode, Charlie succeeds with the hotel at first. Vaggie and Angel are able to go to Heaven. Vaggie is able to go due to her helping Charlie make demons better people, and her slowly trusting men and learning to negotiate with them instead of being violent. However, she does resort to it in self-defense and the protect Charlie and her friends. Angel stays clean for several months and demonstrates his redemption by caring for his family.


	2. Two Unfortunate Souls

Husk and Niffty and how they got their souls bound to Alastor


	3. Battle Of Overlords

Alastor, Husk and Niffty vs Vox, Valentino, and Velvet. Alastor uses his radio powers to free citizens from TV and brainwashing by Vox. Husk encourages people to gamble instead of being influenced by porn, which wasn’t what Charlie had in mind but it helped. Niffty speeds around Velvet, dodging her taking pictures and having a rolling on the floor catfight.  
Katie and Tom report this on the news and still remark that Charlie is a failure. Her TV ratings skyrocket and she declares herself queen of media (until she is defeated by an angry Vox)


	4. Archangels Attack

Heaven gets mad that Charlie wants to stop the Exterminations and let sinners into Heaven. Lucifer and Michael battle again. God sends the Archangels to kill off one fourth of the population to teach Hell citizens to stay in their place. Alastor helps Vaggie, Charlie and the heroes fight the Archangels and overlords. At this point, Charlie thinks Alastor has redeemed himself and they share a dance among the battle.


	5. No Win For Sin

Soon, enough energy was gathered for a portal to be opened to Heaven via Lucifer’s Morning Star weapon. Lucifer was surprised that Charlie had succeeded in redeeming several souls but decided to accept it, to make her happy. The demons entering Heaven get rejected and slaughtered by the angels. Vaggie, Charlie, and Angel plead to go to Heaven but are rejected as well, and barely escape with their lives. Lucifer then shakes his head and tells Charlie he was right all along, that demons don’t deserve to be redeemed. Charlie later feels doubt and despair but then Alastor encourages her to keep trying. Feeling inspired, Charlie stands up to her parents and tells them that her friends will be there to help her and that “there’s a rainbow after every storm.” She wasn’t going to give up.


	6. You've Got A Friend In Me

Meanwhile, Angel and Vaggie get distracted thanks to Husk and Niffty (who were influenced by Alastor). Husk encourages Angel to drink and relax, which leads to Angel flirting with him and Husk playing along in disgust. At Angel’s request, Husk pretends to be Alastor to his utter embarrassment. As Angel prepares to eagerly f*ck, he feels weak. Husk had given him a spiked strawberry. Husk knocks out Angel, his eyes red, and drags Angel off to be taken by dark tentacles into a portal.   
Niffty talks to Vaggie about men and relationships. They find they have some things in common, such as wanting to keep things (Niffty) and situations (Vaggie) in order. Vaggie then tells her that Charlie will also help Husk and Niffty be candidates for redemption like Angel and herself once she negotiates with Heaven and God. Niffty’s eye suddenly turns red as she states that “(she’s) beyond help now.”) She picks up Vaggie, steals her weapon and tosses her into a flaming portal, leading to an empty room in the void. The hellhounds are tossed into fiery kennels (as Alastor doesn’t like dogs). They are eventually freed by Charlie.


	7. Start Of The Show

It is later revealed that Alastor was glad that the demons got rejected from Heaven…not because of keeping up status and proving oneself right like Lucifer…but the fact that Charlie’s dreams came crashing down in a twist of fate. Now that Charlie’s plan had failed and he was entertained because of that, he began the next part of his plan. Getting Charlie to side with him was easy, since he was charming and persuaded her to keep trying and to not listen to her parents.   
It was by this method that Alastor gave Charlie ideas on how to keep the hotel going. Charlie enters an old music studio, and falls into Alastor’s portal trap! She tries to fight off the dark spirits and tentacles surrounding her but is outnumbered. Charlie is treated as a “guest” there (no sex involved, she’s just a prisoner.) Charlie cries and realizes that he was never meant to be trusted. Alastor briefly feels bad for what he did, but the shadow windigo keeps him focused on his plan.


	8. Surreal Deal

An enraged Lucifer finds Charlie and Alastor once they return to Hell. Lucifer threatens to destroy Alastor but the sinister trickster holds her at harpoon-point. (Lilith was busy fighting Mimzy, Rosie, two demons on Alastor’s side whom he had sent to distract them in exchange for three hundred souls and both their businesses expanded.) Alastor makes a deal with Lucifer and Lilith to protect Charlie and keep the hotel intact in exchange for the throne and their powers.


	9. Nuggets, Anyone?

Alastor makes Angel eat his Fat Nuggets. Charlie wonders why Alastor didn’t kill them or her in the first place. Alastor visits Vaggie and assaults her (but doesn’t rape or kill her). Angel Dust gets tickle-tortured by black tentacles in the void, not his idea of hentai. Katie is thrown into a room with lesbian dragons while Tom is thrown into a trench. Alastor couldn’t bring himself to kill Charlie nor her friends and family…1 because they were entertaining to him and 2 Alastor was fighting against his evil shadow and briefly succeeded.  
Alastor starts eating demons, killing and enjoying himself when he meets his mother. She tells him to look deep inside himself to see what he really wants in his afterlife. Alastor hugs his mother and cries.


	10. Search And Rescue

Charlie rescues Vaggie at the hotel first, then Angel. Niffty and Husk are also rescued after a battle, one Vaggie stabs each of them between the eyes (Alastor’s weak spot) but not too deep, reversing the spell. This leads Charlie to conclude that stabbing Alastor would either kill him or free him from his shadow. 

But there was a dark price for Husk and Niffty’s total freedom, and the king and queen of hell now powerless: the dark spirits and voodoo imps could now roam free in Hell and feast on souls…just like Alastor’s shadow wanted.


	11. Invasion From The Other Side

Alastor prepares to enter Heaven. However, Charlie manages to free Angel, Husk, Vaggie, and Niffty. With the help of Baxter and Sir. Pentious, (in exchange for a hefty portion of Hell and a new underground lab for Baxter) Egg Bois infiltrate the palace and distract Alastor long enough for Charlie and the gang to reunite with her family and close it. She fights Alastor, Mimzy and Rosie (who all sided with Alastor).  
Alastor had gotten what he wanted (or more like what his shadow wanted) complete chaos and endless entertainment. But now it was up to Alastor to choose a side: save his friends and redeem himself, or give into his sadistic shadow and be a lone ruler of Hell.   
Alastor frees himself from the evil windigo and becomes a temporary hero, restoring the souls to the demons and banishing the spirits away. He also apologizes to Charlie, willing to take punishment provided he has free time and doesn’t get bored. Enraged, Alastor’s shadow flings its former owner aside, preparing to merge with him and take over his mind.  
Knowing the risks she would face, Charlie opens the portal to Heaven, the light causing the shadow to shrink back. To everyone’s surprise, an army of Archangels stand waiting for them! Just in time, Charlie frees her parents and transfers their powers from Alastor’s staff back to them. An intense battle begins in Heaven. With a blast of power from Alastor and an angel’s spear, the shadow is vanquished for good.  
Angel is killed by the leader of the Archangels. In response, Charlie blasts the leader down to Hell. At this point, Charlie learns that not everyone can be saved…but she could do good for those who could be saved…and she would fight for the happiness of her family and all of Heaven and Hell. Angel is either reborn, turns into a human, or goes to the void.


	12. The End?

God and the angels arrive and threaten to destroy all of hell. Lucifer reunites with Michael, Samael, etc. after a battle. Charlie negotiates with the angels: sinners will stay in Hell for good until they truly prove themselves. Lucifer offers to sacrifice himself to save Charlie…the ultimate punishment of going to the void. God decides that Lucifer and Lilith would be allowed to return to Heaven after suffering and making it through the other eight/nine circles of Hell to prove themselves (like Hercules). They both say “screw you” and decide to continue to rule Hell.   
Alastor saves Charlie and her friends from God’s power and the remaining Archangels, since he was free from his shadow/windigo influence. (Kind of like Majin Vegeta’s sacrifice) He gives Charlie a deep kiss before dying/vanishing. He is either reborn, turns into a human, or goes to the void.


	13. Epilogue?

Charlie succeeds with the hotel and she and Vaggie go to Heaven, married. Lucifer and Lilith stay in Hell to rule it, but Charlie is allowed to visit them for half the year. Charlie uses her demon and angel powers to spread cheer to both realms…and someday hopes to extend good influence to Earth and/or other worlds (which would be Vaggie’s job). Charlie becomes a gatekeeper for both worlds, teaching lessons about kindness and not judging others to both realms. Husk, Niffty, Baxter, and the others stay in Hell (doing their own thing but staying friends) for a while and once they redeemed themselves, they go to Heaven in their human forms with new memories.

Circles of Hell  
First Circle: Limbo, unbaptized, caves  
Second Circle: Lust, souls are blown in a violent storm  
Third Circle: Gluttony, live in freezing slush guarded by Cerebrus.  
Fourth Circle: Thieves, Greedy, forced to push heavy rocks,   
Fifth Circle: Wrath, bad tempered, fight each other on the River Styx  
Sixth Circle: Criminals, heretics, flaming tombs  
Seventh Circle: Violence, psychopaths, suicide, boiling blood lake  
Eighth Circle: Sorcerers, Fraud, Liars and Thieves, pit of darkness, beaten by demons  
Ninth Circle: Treachery: Lake of ice, Satan

Robotic versions of 2p characters are created to help out the worlds of Hell. Charlie complains they are not the same as the friends she knows. Angel Dust 2 goes to the Lust Second Circle. Husk 2 and Baxter 2 go to the Fourth Circle of Wealth. Alastor 2 goes to the Eighth Circle. Vaggie 2 and Cherri Bomb 2 go to the Wrath Fifth Circle. Lucifer 2 and Lilith 2 go to the Ninth Circle. Katie 2 and Sir Pentious 2 goes to the Seventh Circle. Niffty 2 goes to the Third Circle. They represent the sins of their original models.


	14. FOR HIS ENTERTAINMENT

“For His Entertainment” (Alastor x Audience)  
A song sounds out over the radio in Hell: Alastor’s own version of “You’re Never Fully Dressed.” He sits on his newly conjured throne, black and red with antlers at the top. (Think of Discord and his world). He breaks the 4th wall: “Hello ladies and gentlemen, whether you’re male, female, one person or many, welcome to the show!”  
Alastor takes over Hell and possesses everyone, altering it to his liking. (deer antlers everywhere, jazz clubs, modern technology being destroyed, slaves making Alastor suits, jambalaya, etc.) A possessed Charlie constantly is by his side as his queen and companion. Alastor tells of how he controlled everyone, how he led Charlie to believe her plan to rehabilitate demons was working, but did several pranks to mess up things. When the angels rejected “imperfect” sinners, Lucifer said that he was right all along. Charlie soon sided with Alastor out of desperation and was charmed by him, until she feel for a trap. He made a deal with Lucifer, the throne for his daughter’s safety, offered drinks and desires to Husk and the others, got Vaggie mad over the wrong thing (over how bad others are, clouding her thoughts and taking over) Baxter, Crymini, Mimzy, Rosie, even the other overlords were also influenced.  
The Hazbin Hotel is now used as a location for a portal to Heaven. Alastor’s using Hell’s citizens to invade Heaven…and eventually Earth. The audience (without saying you) is taken on a tour of Alastor’s Hell. All the characters have red radio dial eyes and sinister smiles. 

The tour comes to an end. Alastor tries to possess mortal audience (world gets fuzzy and red, but soon clears. He holds out his hand, but no one shakes it.) He goes to plan B and says he “has to kill you.” The viewers’ arms move by their own accord, choking a random demon to death. The viewers’ clothing disappears and they are held in place by tendrils, private parts covered, hands behind their back. (“Don’t worry, I’m not the type who rapes or assaults anyone. Though it’s fun pushing Vaggie around.”) Giving into his primal urges, he gets out a knife and slashes the thighs, legs and arms of his victim(s). He slices off slabs of flesh and organs, savoring them as he puts them in his mouth. (goes into deeper detail) He admires the streams of blood and his gruesome work of art. Alastor then reflects back on his hunting days as a human, how he “walked those foolish pathetic lambs (men and women) first into the sunset, then off a cliff and into the slaughterhouse.” He claims that other humans and demons are mere tools for his amusement (though there were some exceptions like his beloved mother, Charlie, Husk, Niffty, Mimzy and Rosie who he considers his friends.) Ironically, he used all of them as well, making Charlie his puppet queen and depriving her of her freewill and desire to make sinners better people. The other characters creep in to get a closer look, but Alastor tells them that he’s not sharing his meal as “living mortals are hard to come by.” He likes the taste of demons but tasting mortal flesh brings back memories and his “humanity.”   
Alastor then says “Where are my manners?” He slices off a slab of his own flesh (which is healed by his shadow familiar self) and human flesh and moves them toward his mouth. Then he smirks and forces the viewer to eat instead! “Congratulations, you’re a murdering cannibal.” 

Alastor then says “this is all on air” and the other characters dramatically mock the viewer (with flashes of their original traits) Voodoo dolls of all the characters hover in the air and glow with red auras.  
Charlie: “I thought a great person like you could be redeemed. It breaks my heart.”  
Katie and Tom: “How does it feel to be such a failure?”  
Baxter: “You’re a failed experiment.”  
Vaggie: “What were you thinking?! Letting that creep do what he wants.”  
Angel: “Hate to say this, but even I wouldn’t want to f*ck with you.”  
Husk: *grumbles and does the middle finger*  
Niffty: “Man, you really got yourself into quite a mess.”  
*Lucifer and Lilith trapped powerless in a prison of darkness* “If I had my powers back, I’d destroy that trickster demon and you!”  
Sir Pentious: “I’m so evil! At least I can still create inventions of destruction for Hell in the war. No one can stop us.”  
Cherri Bomb: *gets bombs ready to throw at angels*  
Mimzy: *sings happy jazz song about Alastor*  
Vox: *arrives with a cracked head screen and the words “My circuits are fried” on his suit. “I never thought “Radio killed the TV Star would be a thing.”  
Valentino and Velvet: *Watches as his porn studio gets burned down by shadow spirits*  
Molly and Crymini: *sigh as they are forced to burn their porn magazines under Alastor’s control*  
Arackniss: *Forced to sing and dance*  
Henroin: *Angel’s abusive father hung from a tree by his intestines* (because Alastor’s father was horrible)  
Hellhounds *locked in fiery kennels because Alastor hates dogs*  
Imps: *enslaved and tasked with opening portals to Earth so Hell army can invade after conquering Heaven*  
Eldritch family (Helsa and Charlie’s ex) *Forced to dress up in apple costumes and sing*   
Razzle and Dazzle: *still Charlie’s bodyguards now with antlers instead of horns*  
Fat Nuggets: *eaten by Alastor earlier*  
Travis: *died in a car accident*  
Stolas: *feeling less lonely due to people dying from global warming*  
Exterminators: *currently being defeated by invading demons*

The viewer thinks thus version of events is not real but Alastor says it is. 

All the smiling red dial eyed characters come together in a circle to watch. Alastor and the others break into a Thriller inspired dance, singing Alastor’s version of the third song. The song ends and red electricity shots out, he stabs the viewer/s, swipes his microphone across the screen and the static world turns black, he finishes with a low laugh and in a radio voice, “stay tuned.”


	15. You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile (Alastor rebels version)

Denizens of Hell  
Let’s burn it up  
Yeah, check out ourselves  
‘Cause you know you’re never fully dressed without a smile

Your powers may be mighty, forte  
Your clothes crocodile  
But then you’re never fully dressed without a smile

But if we stand for nothing, we’ll fall for it all  
We got all we need, thanks to him  
You’re never fully dressed without a smile  
And if we stand for our sins, we can have it all  
‘Cause if it’s real, our acts will never die  
You’re never fully dressed without a smile  
You’re never fully dressed without a smile  
You’re never fully dressed without a smile

Radio not  
Give it all we’ve got  
Yeah you can’t deny  
Alastor is never fully dressed without a smile  
Don’t run away and then betray  
He’ll eat you alive  
But then you’re never fully dressed without

But if we stand for nothing, we’ll fall for it all  
We got all we need, thanks to him  
You’re never fully dressed without a smile  
And if we stand for our sins, we can have it all  
‘Cause if it’s real, our acts will never die  
You’re never fully dressed without a smile  
You’re never fully dressed without a smile  
You’re never fully dressed without a smile

Now look at us  
We turn it up  
We set them on fire  
‘Cause you know you’re never fully dressed without a smile  
We shout it out  
We’re slaying now  
We’re living the life  
But then we’re never fully dressed without

But if we stand for nothing, we’ll fall for it all  
We got all we need, thanks to him  
You’re never fully dressed without a smile  
And if we stand for our sins, we can have it all  
‘Cause if it’s real, our acts will never die  
You’re never fully dressed without a smile  
You’re never fully dressed without a smile  
You’re never fully dressed without a smile


	16. Beware of the Demon Radio

New member/s of Hell (a.k.a.) the audience, begin to enjoy listening to Alastor on the radio at the Hazbin Hotel. The one in your room is the oldest one, the one that Alastor had used in his human life. At first it starts off well: he does dad jokes and plays catchy electro swing music for you to enjoy. Then, Alastor begins telling detailed descriptions of how he killed other demons and toppled past overlords. He also knows when you have tuned into his station. The reader/you suddenly feel the urge to cause chaos and are even brave/foolish enough to pick fights with those who threaten you or Alastor. The radio in the room is old fashioned and even has a wide smile on the bottom. Then one fateful day, the audience/reader finds themselves in a trap...being pulled in and eaten by the radio before any of the other characters notice!


End file.
